Manually operated latch mechanisms for the reclinable back of a vehicle seat are now widely accepted in the automobile marketplace. However, current latch mechanisms that satisfy the requirements of positive action, accessibility, light weight, and inexpensive construction, generally utilize interlocking teeth on a pair of relatively movable elements. Thus, in certain conditions, the teeth may "ratchet" over one another resulting in an audible and undesirable sound.